The present invention relates to refractory brick used to form linings of vessels and in particular, the invention improves the insulating value of such brick.
Refractory brick are used, among other purposes, to form liners for vessels such as rotary kilns, steel ladles, and other high temperature vessels. In some such brick, insulation inserts are provided on the recessed cold face of the brick to improve the total insulating efficiency. The inserts are generally manufactured from low density compositions, such as ceramic fiberboard, which is an excellent insulator against heat loss through conduction. However, it has been found that a relatively large quantity of heat is radiated through the insulation insert. The radiation of such heat represents a significant portion of the total heat transfer and has a profound effect on fuel consumption.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to decrease the amount of heat transferred through the refractory brick, to decrease the amount of fuel consumption, and to reduce the shell temperature of the vessel.